recordando
by sandyaurora.15
Summary: que paso después de la gran guerra shinobi, la vida que les deparo a todos dando inicio a una nueva generación...un nuevo comienzo es una nueva vida, por que a veces lo ordinario puede llegar a ser tan maravilloso
1. Esperandote

Una niña de cabello oscuro de ojos negros corría por la calle que llevaba al directo al hospital de konoha, siendo perseguida por una rubia-ojos negros.

-¡mikoto!, dijiste que te ibas a quedar jugando conmigo toda la tarde.-corria la rubia atrás de ella.

-lo siento, hoy llega mi padre de misión, no lo he visto en tres días… ¡nos vemos!.- decía mientras corría sin mirar atrás para no tener alguna demora.

Mientras tanto….

En el hospital de konoha, se encontraba la mejor médico del mundo shinobi platicando muy amenamente con su amiga, la esposa del ahora hokage de la villa oculta entre las hojas

-Jajaja entonces ¿hizo eso? Jajaja ese baka.- reía una mujer muy hermosa, de piel blanca con cabello largo, suelto y rosado, ojos jade que volverían loco a cualquiera. Podría llegar a ser muy dulce o muy agresiva, dependiendo su estado de ánimo. Era reconocida en todos los países, pues fueron sus jutsus los que le salvaron la vida a muchos en la guerra shinobi.

-si.. na…Naruto estuvo con la cabeza tan golpeada que no..no se levantaba ni para ir al baño porque todo le daba vu..vueltas.- relataba con una carcajada que amenazaba por salir una mujer muy bonita de largo cabello azul sujetado por una coleta alta, que pertenecía a unos de los clanes mas importantes de konohagakure.

-Jajaja ... pero .- trataba de calmarse un poco la risa para seguir hablando.- porque no vino aquí al hospital.-

-Bu... bueno el pensó que tal vez tu... tu lo rematarias al enterarte .- decía entre apenada y divertida una ojiperla.

…flash back…

Un hombre de unos 20 años rubio e hiperactivo quiso ir al baño en la torre hokage

-E..espera Naruto si Tsunade se llega a enterar de que corriste por los pasillos, seguro se lo toma contra mi.- decía una pelinegra también tratando de detenerlo

-Pero Shizune me hago encima…ah… ¡quítense de mi camino!.- gritaba a unos ninjas que se aventaron a un lado al ver que Naruto casi lo atropella por que iba tan rápido que levantaba el polvo

-(pensando) ah ya me hago, ya me hago, aguanta Naruto… vamos tu puedes… ya casi llegas.- se le iluminaron los ojos al ver que efectivamente había llegado

Se emocionó tanto que no se fijo a cual entraba

-¡Espera Naruto ese es..!.- grito Shizune trato de advertirle pero fue demasiado tarde

Naruto entro y se estaba bajando los pantalones para entrar rápido al wc y hacer lo suyo, pero al abrir la puerta paro en seco ya que unos ojos café claro le devolvieron la mirada; si efectivamente Tsunade estaba ahí. Se quedaron unos momentos viéndose hasta que…

- ¡Narutoooooooo!.- rugió una furiosa hokage propinándole un golpe desde su posición a Naruto que lo mando a volar del otro lado del baño.

Se acomodo rápido acabando lo que había hecho y salio para ver que aun estaba el rubio con los ojos girando en el piso con los pantalones aun abajo

-¡Naruto, ¿ que demonios haces aquí?!.- El grito desperto a Naruto

-pero es que yo quería ir al baño dattebayo y …un momento ¿que hace en el baño de hombres?.- estaba confundido

A Tsunade le palpitaba una vena del enfado.- ¡baka, si este es el baño de mujeres! Y yo que ya arreglaba todo para que fueras el hokage ahora estarás sin ese puesto una vez mas durante un tiempo hasta que se me de la gana.- hablaba con enfado aun Tsunade, Naruto con los ojos en cascada le rogaba sujetándole la mano.

-no! Por favor no!, Tsunade no sea mala, solo me equivoque eso es todo... pero por favor no me torture asi.- pedía con ojos tiernos conmoviendo a Tsunade.

-bueno, esta bien ahora lárgate de aquí para que hagas los que venias a hacer!.- hablo firme la hokage

-si jeje ya no lo necesito .- ponía una cara de ups! A la hokage que puso los ojos redondos y en blanco y una mueca de asco.

-¡narutooooooooo!.-

Termino golpeándolo en la cabeza hasta que tuvieron que sacarlo Sai y Kakashi inconsciente con una cara de asco cada quien y aun Naruto delirando con ojos en forma de espiral

…fin flash back…

-Jajaja bueno si.. en ese momento también lo habría golpeado jaja…ah que tiempos.- suspiraba la alumna favorita de Tsunade recordando el pasado.

- y qu..¿que tal tu embarazo?.- preguntaba sonrojada una ojiperla mientras veía su vientre abultado de unos 5 meses

-bueno… la bata ya no me cierra jaja ahora la tengo que tener abierta.- decía con una sonrisa señalando su bata blanca de medico

- Jajaja bu..bueno creo que crece muy ra…rápido.- decía con una sonrisa.- y mi…mikoto-chan ¿no esta ce..celosa?.- decía ahora preocupada

-Para nada al principio se preocupo de que ya no la íbamos a querer…(suspiro) …pero luego al enterarse de que seguiría siendo la única niña se le paso.- explicaba la ojijade

-m…me alegro mucho yo…..- trataba de explicar la ojiperla cuando tocaron la puerta de la oficina la ojijade que se levanto a abrir encontrándose con un chunin

-lo siento...pero el hokage desea verla Hinata-sama.- decía mientras hacia una reverencia en la entrada.

-bu...bueno creo seguiremos en otra ocasión jeje.- decía con una gotita en la cabeza al ya imaginarse a los delirios de su esposo por su segundo embarazo del que apenas se habían enterado

-claro hina-san nos veremos.- sonreía la ojijade al despedir con la mano a Hinata en la puerta mientras la veía irse por los pasillos del hospital.

Cerro la puerta de su consultorio, suspiro cansada mirando el reloj, tocándose el vientre con amor, tenía la mirada perdida y una sonrisa en el rostro vio la ventana abierta, así que se levanto a cerrarla.

- (pensando) se suponía que ya debería de estar aquí, donde estas ...

-me extrañaste…Sakura.- volteo con una sonrisa en los labios tan grande que irradiaba felicidad solo con verla, para toparse con el anbu que amaba con locura

- Por supuesto…Sasuke-kun…


	2. Te lo prometo

Si, era Sasuke que estaba vestido de anbu, se había quitado la mascara que traía. Sakura aprovecho la oportunidad para ponerse de puntillas y darle un beso en los labios, tan lento al principio que irradiaba ternura, pero luego Sasuke la beso con mas pasión a lo que Sakura acepto gustosa. Sakura tenia ambos brazos rodeando el cuello de Sasuke y el la abrazaba pero luego intento pegarla mas hacia el fue cuando se percato de su pequeño bebe en el vientre de Sakura, sonrió entre el beso descendiendo la intensidad, ya los habían pillado una vez amándose con locura en el consultorio de Sakura y no quería que sucediera lo mismo, claro a el no le importaba pero Sakura había armado un escandalo que termino en abstinencia por dos meses y cuando lo volvieron a hacer habían concebido una nueva vida.

Se despegaron, mirándose a los ojos. Nadie apreciaba mas que ellos lo que realmente valían... Sasuke era el único que veía amor, ternura y pasión reflejados en esos pozos de jade...Sakura era la única que veía el hechizante deseo, amor y comprensión en los profundos ojos negros de los que la mayoría temían.

Sasuke fue el que rompió la burbuja para posar su mano en el vientre de Sakura

-como esta MI hijo.- decia mientras enfatizaba el "mi" en la oración solo por ver los pucheros de objeción de Sakura que lo volvían loco

-Sasuke-kun pero si también es mi hijo.- decía mientras lo veía con ojos tiernos y un puchero cosa que hizo asomar una pequeña sonrisa de medio lado y hacer feliz a Sasuke

-lo se, solo lo hice para que me enamoraras una vez mas.- le decía mientras le agarraba el mentón a Sakura y le daba un beso en la mejilla

Sakura se sonrojo tanto, cosa que hizo divertir a Sasuke.

-ya tenemos hijos y aun te sonrojas conmigo Sakura.- decía arrogante y Sakura se apeno tanto que la pena paso a ser enfado

-!y que! bueno a todo esto que haces tu aquí, deberías llegar primero con Naruto ¿no?.- le reclamaba poniendo sus brazos en su cintura

El enfado de Sakura no altero nada a Sasuke incluso le pareció divertido, efectivamente era su Sakura.

-Bueno si no mal recuerdo, me hiciste que te prometiera que pasara a verte cuando acabara la misión.- dijo simple lanzándole una mirada divertida a Sakura

-Bu..Bueno déjame revisarte.- decía mientras recordaba esa promesa

flash back

En la puerta principal de Konoha...

Era de noche y un grupo de cuatro integrantes anbu de la policía de Konoha, los mas poderosos y hábiles que resaltaban entre los anbu normales y eran ascendidos a la antes extinta policía de Konoha esperaban ordenes del líder.

Un joven pelinegro de muy buen cuerpo, piel blanca y ojos negros e intimidantes(menos para su esposa,hijos, Kakashi y Naruto cuando no hacia una idiotez que era casi siempre) tenia traje anbu, con la mascara en la mano, era el jefe de la nueva policía de Konoha y por lo tanto se encargaba solo de los peores criminales.

El se encontraba junto a su hermosa peli-rosa quien lloraba como pequeña mientras era rodeada por el brazo por su estúpido y mejor amigo.

-No vayas Sasuke-kun...por favor que lo haga alguien mas, no tu.- le miraba suplicante mientras lagrimas surcaban sus mejillas.

Sasuke sonrió le agarro el rostro y le limpio las lagrimas con su pulgar.

-no llores mi flor de cerezo, no es bueno para el bebe; este criminal amenaza la paz de las 5 grandes naciones y debo redimir lo malo que hice haciendo el bien para todos.- le decía.- además volveré ¿por quien me tomas por este dobe?.- le decía a su peli-rosa señalando a Naruto quien no se había enterado que le había insultado y seguía asintiendo conmovido por el discurso, cosa que hizo que Sakura soltara una risilla, hasta que se dio cuenta

-!teme! .- le miraba con flamitas por los ojos- recuerda que soy tu hokage y me tienes que respetar.-

-si, como sea.- decía Sasuke mientras rodaba los ojos, Naruto se dio cuenta que solo le tomaba el pelo y se enfureció solo para soltar un

- teme

-dobe

-teme

-dobe

-tem..

-!cállate Naruto! Sasuke esta por ir a una misión donde arriesga la vida y tu lo insultas.- reclamaba Sakura a Naruto

-pero Sakura-chan el empezó.- decía con cascaditas en los ojos mientras que Sasuke sonreía arrogante por el triunfo

todos los miraban pelearse,los anbu no podían creer que ellos fueran los nuevo sannin, los mas fuertes del mundo shinobi actual y tal vez pasado también, pero no cabe duda que a veces parecía que no habían dejado de ser los niños de 12 años integrantes del equipo 7; asi que con una gotita en el rostro resoplaron intentando llamar la atención para que su líder ya diera la orden de partida, lo que funciono y todos reaccionaron.

-hmp, dime que harás por fin algo bien usuratonkachi y cuidaras de mi familia mientras no este.- le decía mientras veía con total seguridad al único que sabia que podía defender a su familia como el lo haría

-claro Sasuke, !cuenta conmigo dattebayo!.- le decía sonriendo mientras el enseñaba el pulgar

-hmp.- sonreía Sasuke cuando ya se iba a poner la mascara pero Sakura lo interrumpió

-Sasuke-kun prométeme que me iras a ver cuando finalices la misión, incluso antes que a Naruto.- decía aun con los ojos rojos mirándole

Sasuke sonrio y su esposa le provoco ternura como siempre, se acerco y le deposito un ultimo beso...

-te lo prometo...Sakura

se miraron a los ojos luego miro a Naruto quien solo asintió, agradecía que el entendiera lo que iba a decir solo con miradas, se coloco la mascara frente a ellos y dio media vuelta, extendió su brazo al frente..

-vamos.- ordeno a los anbu

comenzaron a correr, volteo para un ultimo dar un ultimo vistazo a la aldea y a su pequeña Sakura y a su amigo.

se topo con los verdes ojos que le habían enamorado, se decían un vuelve/volveré pronto hasta que se perdieron de su campo de visión y se fue directo a cumplir su misión...

fin del flash back

Sakura termino de revisarlo curándole los raspones y cortaduras que tenia en el cuerpo.

-listo, eh acabado.- decía con una sonrisa a Sasuke

le beso la frente a Sakura al recordarse de que le faltaban dos personitas por ver

-Sakura ¿Dónde están...- fue interrumpido por una pequeña

-!papá!.- grito una niña pelinegra y ojos negros de cuatro años con emoción en su rostro

lanzándose a su pierna mirando hacia el rostro de su padre, escena que hizo sonreír a Sakura

-que bueno que volviste te eche de menos.- decía mientras era levantada para un abrazo por parte de Sasuke

-yo también Mikoto-chan


	3. nuevo y pequeño talento

Sasuke beso la mejilla de su hijita y la bajo. La hija de Sasuke y Sakura era una niña muy feliz, siempre andaba con una sonrisa en la cara y un vestidito azul marino con el abanico Uchiha en el, tenia un cabello negro y corto, con dos mechones cortitos a cada lado de la frente, toda la gente mayor recordaba a su abuela al verla, el mismo Sasuke lo hacia, pero a diferencia de su abuela Mikoto usaba un liston rojo en el cabello igual que lo hacia su madre; era una niña muy bonita y muy talentosa, ya sabia controlar el chakra para trepar arboles llamando la atención de las niñas y niños de su edad ocasionando celos y enojo de Sasuke como cierto dia...

flash back

Sasuke y Sakura venían de regreso de ver a su amigo Naruto, habían llevado a Mikoto con ellos pues era muy unida a su tia Hinata ella iba corriendo y brincando frente de ellos mientras seguían su camino a la mansión Uchiha. Mikoto había encontrado un polluelo en el suelo asi que lo levanto y fue a enseñárselo a sus padres

-mira mami, se ha caído.- decía con ojos llorosos.- ¿se va a morir?

-no cielo.- Sakura se agacho para quedar a su altura y consolarla.- solo...ya se tu papá lo llevara de regreso a su nido en el árbol.- Sasuke la miro con cara de "no hablas en serio". a lo que Sakura solo movió sus labios diciéndole "hazlo". Sasuke se resigno y resoplo, sabia que si se oponía tal vez no sentiría el cielo con su esposa esa noche. le pidió el polluelo a Mikoto y subió el árbol con total libertad hacia el nido y volvió a bajar sorprendiendo mucho a Mikoto

-!¿Cómo lo hiciste?!.- le preguntaba asombrada a su papá

-no es complicado solo almacenas chakra en la plata del pie y ya, pero es algo que debes de hacer con entrenamiento.- había cerrado sus ojos para relatar sus recuerdos.- el dobe de tu tio naruto y yo tardamos...- fue interrumpido por Sakura que jalaba su camisa del hombro para que se detuviera. El abrió los ojos con dirección hacia ella pero ella no lo veía, veía totalmente asombrada y con la boca abierta al árbol. Sasuke rápidamente volteo y se asombro aun mas...

-!sorpresa!.- les decía la niña de cabeza en la rama del árbol.-lo logre ¿lo viste papi?

La gente que iba pasando se impresiono tanto de que una chiquilla de cuatro años sabia moldear chakra, se paraban hasta que un genterio se formo alrededor del árbol mientras que la niña incrédula veía el nido ahora de pie, se escuchaba hablar a la gente.

-!oh no! que alguien baje a esa niña se va a caer.- decía una señora

-no ella es del clan Uchiha, son talentosos y fuertes de nacimiento.- replicaba otro

- no se esperaba menos de la hija de dos sannin.- este comentario hizo que Sasuke hiciera una mueca y una sonrisa de arrogancia se asomara hasta que

-mira esa niña es muy fuerte.- decía un niño de seis años

-¿fuerte?, !mírala! es muy bonita, tal vez la haga mi novia.- dijo un niño de unos siete años

Sasuke volteo con el sharingan activado

-!que ves mocoso!.- y apretaba los puños.- ustedes dos fuera de aquí.- su voz sonó tan amenazante que toda la gente se fue muy aprisa porque con Sasuke Uchiha no se juega

Sakura no lo podía creer, Sasuke celoso de un niño de siete años, la idea hizo que se le asomaran las carcajadas

-jajaja.- decía Sakura

-¿de que te ríes?.- cuestionaba un irritado Sasuke mirando a Sakura

-jaja de ti...jaja vamos Sasuke-kun jaja como puedes sentir celos de unos niños.- trataba de calmarse de la risa

Sasuke se avergonzó y se sonrojo, al el también le parecía ridículo.

-hmp, .- refunfuño- Mikoto-chan vamos a casa y baja de ahí.- decía ya calmado observando como las sandalias de su hijita se cubrían de chakra y decendia, haciéndolo sentir orgulloso pues como se lo propuso había restablecido su clan mas poderoso que antes. Sonrió de medio lado le tomo la mano a Mikoto aun sintiendo los celos cosa que hizo que Mikoto volteara a verlo

-¿papi..porque tienes el sharingan?.- preguntaba curiosa, Sakura ahogo una carcajada y Sasuke la vio resentido, se calmo y cambio de nuevo a sus ojos negros

-no , por nada...- decía volteando a otro lado sonrojado

fin del flash back

Pero Sakura que veia con ternura la escena padre-hija se había percatado de algo.

-Mikoto-chan ¿Qué no estabas jugando con Inoue-chan?.- cuestiono la madre y su hija tenia cierto nerviosismo

-jeje mami, pues veras si estaba jugando con ella pero recordé que hoy llegaba papá y me fui de su casa.- respondió temerosa a los gritos que su madre.

-ca..mi..nas..te so..la por ko..no..ha.- decía despacio Sakura tratando de asimilar la situación pero solo a Sasuke y a Mikoto les dio tiempo de taparse lo oídos para escuchar.- !mikotoooo!

mientas tanto..

una niña rubia de ojos negros de cuatro años se encontraba oliendo las flores de la tienda de su madre. su mamá la observaba de aqui para haya feliz de su hija pero se sentia rara como si estuviera olvidando algun detalle, le resto importacia y fue alalmacen de flores especialesa regarlas cuando su esposo la abrao por la cintura.

-sai...- decia con una sonrisa y voleaba a ver por el cristal su pequeña - ¿no se ve tierna?.- le decia con una sonrisa a su esposo

- si claro, los niños son felices, estimular sus sentidos como olor, vista, gusto y tacto pueden ser utilies para un buen crecimiento, lo lei en un libro.- comentaba mientras sonreia y soltaba a su esposa que volteo a verlo y suspiro

-ay sai... tu y tus libros.- decia con una sonrisa mientras seguia regando las plantas.-oh es verdad ¿no sientes que olvidas algo?

-¿algo?.- decia sai

-si... bueno... si se me olvido seguro no era nada.- y seguia regando las plantas

-oye ino ¿a que hora va a venir la feita por su hija?.- le preguntaba mientras veia a su hija sola

-ammm sakura...(recordando) ... ah dijo que iba a recogerla cuando sasuke volviera de la mision.- conestaba

- y ... exactamete ¿en cuanto timpo?.- cuestionaba de nuevo sai

-mmm... no lo se sai...¿por que?.- volteaba su rostro a su esposo quien veia a su hija en la tienda

-bueno es que es el tiempo que tenemos para encontrar a la hija de la feita.- respondio con simpleza y entonces ino se dio cuenta que era lo que habia olvidado !habia ovidado cuidar a la hija de sakura y peor aun a la hija de sasuke!, volteo buscand a la niña con la vista con la esperanza de que estuviera ahi pero no ella ya no estaba y tenia que encontarla a como de lugar.


	4. itachi & minato

Halo a sai con demaciada fuerza fuera de la tienda, le dio la mano a su hija y salio corriendo a las calles de konoha con cascaditas en los ojos arrastrando a su familia por los aires

-mikotoooooo.-gritaba y todos la veian como si estuviera loca su hija intento hablar

-mamá ella...- pero fue interrumpida

- no claro que no se perdio jeje ella debe de estar en algun lugar.- decia mas para ella misma que para su hija

-pero mamá miko...-de nuevo fue interumpida

-por favor mi amor, no pongas mas nerviosa a mami y dejala concentar.- seguia intentando de buscar a la niña

Inoue sabia que era inutil, solo rodo los ojos y se callo, volteo a ver a su padre que tenia una gotita en la frente y una sonrisa, suspiro cansada, vaya familia que tenia...

empezaba a entrar la tarde en konoha..

los pajaros trinaban al rededor de la academia de konoha, la mejor del mundo shinobi, ya que era la academia de donde habian dado sus inicios los salvadores del mundo, ahora todos querian que sus hijos fueran ninjas, muy pocos lo lograban pero este año era especial era el año en que los hijos de los sannin ingresaban a ella...

-bueno chicos es todo por hoy.- decía un animado chunnin maestro de los chicos de la academia de a sus alumnos de seis años.

Los niños salían mientras se dirigían a sus casas, era un día soleado y tranquilo, un niño de seis años tranquilo, de ojos verdes como su madre, su cabello lo traía corto, todos decían que se parecía a su padre cuando tenia su edad hasta usaba ropa identica como la que su padre usaba cuando iba en la academia, era conciderado el mejor se su clase incluso mejor que los mayores, todo esperaban algo sorpendente de el y el sorprendia a todos sin problema.

El era un uchiha, el primogenito Itachi Uchiha, lo habian llamado como su tio, heroe de konoha, amado y recordado por todos. Se parecia a sasuke, era su imagen viva, solo reconocian que era hijo de sakura por sus ojos jade y su corazon bondadoso, heredo el talento y amabilidad de su tio. Era feliz tenia una familia, padres que lo amaban, una hermana a la cual siempre queria proteger, un hermanito en camino, unos tios un poco torpes y tontos pero buenas personas, si todo en su vida era perfecto de no ser por...

-itokoooooooo! (primo).- gritaba minato el hijo de su tio naruto, eran tan tontos los dos..pero en fin era su pesadilla y su mejor amigo su madre se lo habia dicho una vez "lo bueno de tener un amigo tonto itachi-chan es que es mas sincero, noble y justo que cien listos", asi que se calmo

-hola itoko.- saludaba a minato quien se habia agarrado las rodillas e intentaba calmar su respiracion por la carrera hasta su primo itachi.

Minato era el hijo de hinata y naruto, tenia el cabello rubio y ojos azules (igual que su padre) ,siempre vestia con una playera negra con la espiral uzumaki de color narnja y una bermuda de color verde, usaba unos gogles en la frente como su papá. el y su primo eran mejores amigos y entrenaban juntos a veces con su tio sasuke supervisandolos, aveces su papá, o ellos solos se apoyaban el uno al otro. era un año menor que su primo pero entro un año antes a la acemia para estar en la misma clase que itachi.

ellos habian repetido la tradicion de sus padres...

- itoko, teme, te dije que me esperaras por poco no te alcanzo.- esto hizo que Itachi perdiera la cordura como siempre lo hacia que estaba junto a Minato mucho tiempo

-hmp!, si no fueras tan dobe y fastidioso me hubiera quedado a esperarte.- decia mientras empezaba de nuevo su camino

- mm e..espera teme, tu siempre presumes que eres mas habil que yo, pero si somos iguales, bueno no tu eres mas teme y baka que yo.- le decia mientras camina al frente de el enseñandole la lengua esto dejo con las palabras en la boca a Itachi pensando en como matar a su primo sin que nadie se enterara, pero solo decidio caminar mas rapido que el nadie le iba a ganar a un uchiha, nadie

-hmp eso lo dices porque tu eres un baka, un lentoooooo y gran baka.- decia mientras aceleraba el paso y lo dejaba atras, sin embargo minatao lo supero solo pronunciando un

-mmmm.- caminaba poniendose enfrente de itachi

-hmp.- caminaba mas rapido poniendose enfrente de minato

ambos estuvieron asi, primero caminando, luego caminando mas rapido, luego trotaron, hasta que iban corriendo, con las mejillas pegadas mirandose con odio, en una competencia hasta la torre del hokage...

levantaban el polvo mientras corrian por la calle principal de konoha, ni siquiera se fijaban por donde iban, la gente les gritaba pero no se detenian, aveces tiraban cajas o ropa que se encontraba colgada. A todos le daba extrañesa, bueno se peleaban todos los dias, pero aunque lo vieran diario era como un fenomeno. Pues ambos eran las replicas de sus padres ...

Solo veian como si las dos personas mas fuertes del mundo shinobi, fueran convertidas a niños de seis y cinco años, y compitieran por quien llegar primero, sin duda no pasaban desapercibidos para nadie...

Era extraño como el tiempo repetia lo que mas le gustaba y nada mejor que aquella diversion que ofrecia la amistad entre un uchiha y un uzumaki.

del otro lado de la villa en el hospital...

-vamos sakura no estes asi.- decia sasuke tratando de defender a mikoto.- ella es muy fuerte hasta tiene mejor control de chakra a nuestra edad decia mientras le sonreia a su hija

sakura cerro los ojos con el ceño fruncido y murmurba.- 1..2..3.4..5...6.- se calmo y con una nueva sonrisa le dijo a su hija- esta bien mikoto pero no lo vuelvas a hacer aun estas muy pequeñita entendido.-

-si mami.- decia la pequeña con los ojos inocentes

-bueno oh es verdad ya tenemos que ir con naruto que de seguro debe de estar esperandote.- le decia a sasuke

-hmp! que espere.- decia mientras refunfuñaba, no le gustaba escuchar otro nombre de hombre que no fuera el suyo de los labios de sakura, sakura se dio cuenta

-por que estas celoso sasuke-kun si solo te quiero a ti.- decia mientras le daba besitos en la cara, lo que le gustaba a sasuke pero estaba "enfadado" por oir a naruto con solo pensar que sakura dijera el nombre de naruto en lugar del suyo cuando estaban en su momento intimo le causaba escalofrios

-no estoy celoso... - decia mientras emprendian la ida a la torre hokage

- ah claro, bueno yo que compensaria esos celos con abrazos, ..bueno creo que tendre que darselos a naruto o a sai.- decia mientras veia divertida la reaccion de sasuke

- ni hablar sakura, tu eres mi esposa, MIA y de nadie mas asi que todo lo que venga de ti me pertece, no pienso compartir tu amor con el usuratonkachi de naruto ni con ese tio-copia-barata de mi me enndiste.- termino su discurso dandole un beso apsionado a sakura en medio de la calle donde una viejita escucho todo

-oh- exclamo como si a ella le hubiera pasado

sasuke se sonrojo todo hasta la orejas mumurando un "uno ya no puede esta tranquilo en esta aldea, sin que nadie se entrometa en lo que no lo incumbe" y sakura solo dejo escapar una risilla... no cabe duda ella ama a sasuke uchiha.


	5. Naruto & Hinata: primera cita

en la torre del Hokage...

"El Hokage Naranja" (apodo con el que llamaban a naruto), se encontraba con sus manos entrelazadas en su espalda mientras veía con preocupación por la ventana de su oficina.

-ya mande por ella, cálmate naruto.- decía con un resoplido de resignación su consejero del clan Nara, Shikamaru

-pero es que hay tantos peligros haya afuera.- decía serio naruto sin voltear a verlo

-si... bueno no tantos como antes.- hablaba Shikamaru cerrando los ojos y con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza

en ese momento tocan la puerta...

-adelante.- dice naruto, por fin volteándose. siendo recibido por un par de ojos perlados, seguidos de una sonrisa

-por fin, Naruto se estaba poniendo problemático.- decía mientras volteaban, naruto con un gesto de "indignación" y Hinata con una sonrisa de compresión.- bueno creo que los dejare solos...- y abandono la oficina

naruto la tomo delicadamente de las manos y la miro al rostro

-¿donde estabas Hina-chan?, me tenias preocupado.- le decía serio.- ya se que te sabes cuidar sola, eres una de las kunoichi´s mas fuertes pero estas embarazada y no debes forzarte y los enemigos pueden usar eso en tu contra para hacerles daño, y no soportaría perderte.- le dio un abrazo y al finalizarlo seguía agarrándole las manos

-fu..fui a ver a sa..Sakura-san a platicar de s..su bebe.- decía aun nerviosa por la cercanía de su esposo.- y.. qu..quería contarle sobre nuestro nuevo bebe.- tocándose el vientre al finalizar la frase

-!genial!, !¿y que te dijo?!.- le hablaba emocionado por ver si su mejores amigos estaban tan felices como el

-bueno... no le tuve tiempo de decirle, porque fueron por mi antes.- decía un poco triste

-ah no te preocupes Hina.- le sonreía para que ella quitara esa cara.- ya veras que pronto les diremos, a Sakura y al teme .- finalizaba acentuando con la cara con los ojos cerrados dándose la razón a el mismo.

A Hinata esta acción le pareció melancólica pues así se parecía al niñito del que se enamoro, estaba tan feliz de que ahora fuera su esposo, y pronto tendrían dos hijos, su familia con Naruto...tanto tiempo se la había imaginado pero se resigno, ella pensaba que era desapercibida por el, hasta hubo un tiempo en el que sentía celos de Sakura, pero ella no tenia la culpa de nada y eso lo comprendió rápido así que desecho ese sentimiento. lo admitía se hubiera rendido de no ser por esas palabras, las primeras que le inundaron el corazón de máxima felicidad; si cerraba los ojos y viajaba al pasado aun las podía escuchar_..."las personas como tu , me gustan bastante"_

Volteo a verlo, aun seguía parloteando de algo, suponía que de Sasuke porque solo escucho

-este teme no ha llegado a mi despacho, cree que tengo todo el día, pero mira que faltarme el respeto a mi, el Hokage...no a quien engaño es mas fácil que lluevan sapos a que el me respete como su Hokage, bueno para empezar yo le di permiso para que fuera primero con Sakura-chan, pero es que si me reusaba seguro Sakura me patearía, pero por otra parte...- si se encontraba debatiendo con el mismo caminando de un lado a otro

Sonreía, era feliz pues se habían cumplido sus sueños, naruto era Hokage y muy reconocido, y naruto la reconocía, hasta ahora era su esposa; aun recordaba el día en que todo empezó

flash back

todo había acabado, la gran batalla había dejado a naruto inconsciente tres días, ella siempre estaba con el, su padre Hiashi por fin le había permitido estar cerca de naruto; él se encontraba en acostado sobre un futon con los ojos cerrados como desde hace tres días, ella o contemplaba y se debatía en hacerlo o no

-(pensando) ¿será correcto hacerlo? y si despierta y..., no ya lleva así varios días y todos dicen que por lo menos pasara así una semana, lo hare

Hinata se arrodillo atrás de su cabeza, tomo la misma y la coloco sobre su regazo, le acariciaba el cabello con cariño mientras veía su rostro

-lo hiciste bien...naruto-kun.- le susurraba aun naruto inmóvil o eso pensaba ella hasta que naruto abrió los ojos, la miro aun adormilado

-Hina-chan..- murmuraba mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos con una sonrisa acomodándose mas

Hinata se sobresalto, se puso demasiado roja y en su ataque de nerviosismo empujo su cara contra el suelo, acción que hizo que naruto se sobresaltara

-!que paso! .- volteo rápido examinando todo el salón encontrándose solo con Hinata.- Hina-chan ¿Qué paso? y..y Sasuke, el...el ¿el murió?

Hinata se tranquilizo poco a poco

-no, el esta inconsciente como tu lo estabas.- explicaba

- ¿ah si?.- decía extrañado - ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?.- decía ahora con curiosidad

-mmm... tr..tres días.- le contestaba nerviosa

-!que!-grito.-!durante ese tiempo no he comido, debo de estar muriéndome de hambre!.- reclamaba al viento mientras se sujetaba el estomago

-ah.. bu...bueno Tsunade-sama y yo te hemos inyectado suero mientras dormías.- le explicaba Hinata en tono nervioso, casi en un susurro

-ya veo...- decía también bajito comprendiéndolo, después sus ojos se agrandaron y mostro felicidad en ellos, volteo a ver a Hinata y ella se ponía nerviosa por el acto - dime Hina-chan ¿te gustaría ir al ichiraku conmigo? debes de estar hambrienta también por cuidarme .-

-mm..me estas in..invitando a comer.- le decía mientras sentí que el aire no le llegaba a los pulmones

-por supuesto.- e decía con una gran sonrisa.- no te preocupes que yo pago dattebayo.- sonreía con los ojos cerrados hasta que -!ah! !hina-chan!, reacciona por kami.- decía moviéndola, pero era demasiado tarde, Hinata se había desmayado de la emoción

-naruto-kun...- susurraba en sus delirios de desmayo con una sonrisa en la cara

fin del flash back

Sonrió, hace mucho que ya no se desmayaba como antes, solo a veces si lograba sonrojarla y ponerla nerviosa, pero es que amaba tanto a Naruto, que haría cualquier cosa por el, hasta comer ramen toda una semana por verlo feliz

-aunque después tuvimos que ir al médico (pensaba con una gotita en la frente por el recuerdo)

Alguien entro entonces al despacho, era Sasuke quien iba de mano con Sakura y con la otra cargaba a su hija Mikoto. Naruto sonrió, le agradaba que rumbo estaba tomando Konoha, en especial con esos dos que se habían querido desde antes...


	6. la gran noticia

Sasuke y Sakura entraron a la oficina del ahora hokage de konoha, acompañados de su pequeña mikoto quien sonrió al igual que Sakura al observar que Hinata se encontraba ahí, a Sasuke, bueno la presencia de la peli azul le daba igual así que guio su mirada a su amigo rubio, su mejor amigo desde…, desde cuándo, ni el mismo sabia, tal vez todos creyeran que se habían amigos con sus misiones en el equipo 7 pero… ambos pensaban que fue desde mucho antes cuando forjaron un lazo, pequeño e imaginario al principio pero que fue reforzándose y siendo visible para todos los demás al conocerse y compartir momentos que el mismo destino se encargó de realizar; si tal vez fue desde que ambos se vieron en aquel lago de konoha cuando tenían 8 años y cruzaron miradas de indiferencia y enfado, para finalizar con una sonrisa sincera y es que los dos estaban solos, se odiaban, pero… les agradaba que compartieran esa soledad.

Al abrir la puerta, dos miradas se juntaron, negro con azul. Una mirada que siempre se mezclaba con rivalidad, una rivalidad que se convirtió en un lazo tan fuerte de amistad que ni siquiera el tiempo pudo romper.

Sasuke entro con su hija en brazos, para entregar rápido el informe e irse a casa. Naruto lo veía con una sonrisa, no le agradaba.

Sasuke: (pensando) Hmp! Por qué me ve con su cara de idiota, como sea será mejor que entregue esto antes de que haga lo que sea que esté planeando.

-aquí está el reporte dobe.- le decía mientras se adentraban a la oficina de Naruto.- fue una misión demasiado simple, te he dicho que me des a tipos que me den problemas, no de los que son unos inútiles. – le reclamaba al rubio

-Hey Sasuke no me hables así.- decía con un falso enfado infantil cerrando sus ojos.- yo no tengo la culpa de que seas demasiado fuerte.- ponía un puchero y volteo su rostro.

Sasuke levanto una ceja como preguntándole "¿en serio?", y es que Naruto podía ser tan inmaduro, que hasta Itachi, su hijo, era más maduro que él. Rodo lo ojos, da igual, es Naruto, siempre iba a ser así.

Naruto seguía con su melodrama hasta que se acordó de algo, una noticia que lo puso muy feliz a él.

-oigan es verdad, se me olvidaba.- decía para llamar la atención de los presentes mientras se rascaba la cabeza por detrás con una mano, para luego mirarlos a los ojos con una gran sonrisa.- ¡Hina-chan y yo tendremos otro bebe!

-¡kyaaaaaa!.- grito Sakura emocionada para abrazar rápido a Hinata, preocupando a Sasuke por la gran panza de esta. Bajo a su hija de sus brazos, colocándola en el piso.

-estoy bien Sasuke.- le decía Sakura sonriéndole a su pelinegro que se acercaba a ella, pero fue interrumpido por que Naruto le rodeo el cuello con su brazo, así que Sakura continuo su andar para charlar con Hinata sobre la noticia.

-¡¿no te da gusto Sasuke?!.- le decía Naruto ignorando la molestia evidente de Sasuke por su cercanía.- otro mini Naruto como yo.- decía con cascaditas en los ojos mirando así arriba imaginándose a su nuevo hijo.

-Hmp, yo solo espero que no sea tan idiota como tu.- dijo simplemente causando una pelea tan infantil entre ellos, que su hija se aburrió de verlos para acercarse a su tía y a su mamá.

- ¡qué alegría!, ¿y cuánto tiempo llevas Hinata-san?, ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?.- le preguntaba emocionada Sakura a su amiga.

-Ha..Hace poco, fue por casualidad, en los exámenes ninja que no debemos de realizar, no tengo mas de un mes.- le respondía a Sakura

-oh ya veo…bueno que mejor, así disfrutaras tanto, oh y puede que mi bebe y tu bebe también sean amigos como Itachi y Minato.- a las dos les agrado la idea, pero volearon a ver que unos ojos negros observaban el vientre de Hinata con curiosidad hasta que pregunto.

-¿ahí dentro tienes un bebe tía Hinata?.- le preguntaba la pequeña mientras veía con curiosidad el estómago de su tía.

-ah si es, mikoto-chan.- le respondia la peliazulada con ternura por la niña.

-y como es que esta tan chiquito si el de mamá es grande, ah no ser…- se detuvo para deducir .-oh no, ¡te has comido a mi primo!.- decía con horror la niña, que hizo que los hombres dejaran de pelear entre ellos para acercarse a ver que sucedía.- lo has masticado tanto que esta tan pequeñito que no se nota- decía mientras comenzaba a llorar por su "masticado primo".

Preocupadas ambas mujeres, buscaban una solución, hasta que la ojijade la encontró.

-no, no es eso mikoto-chan, veras….- Sakura intentaba calmar a su hija, hasta que una idea se e vino a la mente.- recuerdas cuando te dijimos que ibas a tener un hermanito.- le decía a Sakura mientras le acariciaba el cabello

-sss..si.- decía la niña aguantándose las ganas de llorar escuchando atenta la explicación.- me dijeron que ibas a tener un estomago muy grande porque mi hermanito iba a vivir ahí

-exacto, lo que pasa es que …amm bueno…los bebes son muy pequeñitos al principio.- intentaba explicar nerviosa el periodo de gestación pero olvidaba que su hija estaba en la edad de "pregunto-hasta-irritar"

- y…¿Por qué?.- decía ahora la niña sin rastro de llanto con los ojos llenos de curiosidad

-pues los bebes son tan pequeños porque… amm.- volteaba a todo lados viendo que los hombres las veían divertidos así que fue el momento de vengarse.- mejor que tu papá y el tío Naruto te lo expliquen

Sasuke dio un respingo y vio como su hija se dirigía hacia ellos, suspiro con los ojos cerrados, preparándose mentalmente, a veces Sakura era tan cruel, levanto su mirada de resignación hacia su amada esposa quien sonreía cruelmente. Si quien lo diría, el "gran Sasuke Uchiha" siendo "torturado" por su esposa. Ya no podía pensar más, su hija estaba frente a él con los ojos curiosos y esperando por una respuesta…

-amm los bebes son pequeñitos porque….- intentaba pensar pero nada se le venía a la mente

-porque cuando los hacen deben de ser pequeños para que se acomoden en la panza de la mamá.- interrumpía Naruto con una pose de sabio. Sasuke sonrió por la oportuna respuesta, tal parecía que Naruto si pensaba… ¿o no?

Sasuke: (pensando) buen trabajo dobe, por una vez en tu vida pensaste antes de hablar.

-ah…..- decía la pequeña pensando en su obvia pregunta siguiente.- y ¿Cómo los hacen?.- le preguntaba a su tío

Esa pregunta no iba a traer nada bueno…


	7. lamparas, semillas y bebes

Naruto quería seguir respondiendo las dudas de la pequeña, Sasuke se confió pues pensaba que la respuesta iba a ser tan buena como la anterior, pero olvidaba que Naruto no era tan "hábil" para repetir éxitos.

-ah bueno, es que cuando los padres sienten cosas en…-fue interrumpido por un golpe de Sasuke en la cabeza dejándolo en el piso.

Sasuke no lo podía creer que Naruto tratara de explicarle "eso" a una niña de 4 años, tenía un tic en la ceja y humo en el puño provocado por la intensidad del golpe.

Sasuke: (pensando) Hmp, demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

Sakura agradeció con la mirada a Sasuke, ahora ella le ayudaría, se acercaron ambas mujeres, pero la niña no comprendía muy bien por qué habían interrumpido a su tío Naruto

-lo que tu tío quiso decir fue que sienten…. La necesidad de tener un bebe, si eso.- decía Sakura.- sienten cosas como la necesidad de un bebe en… su corazón.-

Sasuke: (pensando con una sonrisa y ojos cerrados) bien pensado Sakura, a ver si ahora…

Sus pensamientos fueron detenidos por su hija

- ¿y cómo entran ahí?.- dijo señalando la panza de Sakura

Sakura y Hinata se pusieron nerviosas no sabían que decir, la niña era muy pequeña para entender el sexo, no sabían que hacer hasta que Sasuke interrumpió

-es porque ambos van al mercado especial de bebes, donde compran las…. Semillitas de bebe…para que la mamá se la trague y entonces…entonces crezca un bebe en su interior.- decía mientras observaba una planta que se encontraba en la esquina, pues de ahí le había venido la idea

Sasuke : (pensando) esto es lo más patético que he dicho en toda mi vida… oh no también eso fue patético…

Flash back

En la mansión Uchiha se encontraban limpiando la nueva habitación de su hija pequeña de dos años, un pelinegro y una pelirosa

-uff, que bien ya casi acabamos.- decía Sakura mientras se limpiaba las gotitas de sudor con el antebrazo.- mira la hora que es Sasuke-kun Itachi llegara de la academia en cualquier momento me pregunto cómo le habrá ido, entro muy pequeño

-el estará bien…es un Uchiha es muy fuerte, además su clase de hoy la iba a tomar con chicos mas grandes, será un buen entrenamiento.- le contestaba Sasuke mientras leia y separa unos documentos viejos en cajas sin levantar la vista.

-si pero, oh mira ya llego.- dijo Sakura al divisarlo en el jardín.- ¡bienvenido a casa Itachi-chan!.- le gritaba para señalarle su ubicación al pequeño pelinegro que iba entrando a la casa.

Esta oración hizo que Sasuke sonriera de medio lado, pues era la misma con la que su madre le recibía cuando llegaba de la academia.

-he vuelto madre, padre.- saludaba Itachi a sus padres quien le sonreían, Sakura le dio un beso y se dirigió hasta Sasuke quien le revolvió el cabello como muestra de afecto y siguió en lo suyo

-¿Cómo te fue hoy?.- le cuestiono Sakura al pequeño, mientras el se sentaba en el piso.

-bien, los chicos mayores son buenos en pelea, me pasaron con los de 12 por haber activado ya el sharingan, pero hablan demasiado.- le contestaba dudando por lo que iba a decir.- ellos estaban hablando de algo que no entendía algo como … ¿sexo?...si eso… ¿mamá que es sexo?.- los dos dejaron de hacer lo que hacían para voltear asombrados a su hijo, no sabían que responder, esto si que no se lo esperaban.

Sakura estaba palida, ahora no sabia que decirle a su pequeño, definitivamente no fue buena idea permitirle ir hoy a la academia, su pequeño esperaba respuesta esto la ponía incomoda; Sasuke lo noto así que interfirió.

-el sexo es…- buscaba a su alrededor para buscar una idea en el aire, fijo su vista a la lámpara que estaba en el suelo con el enchufe desconectado, una sonrisa paso por su rostro, si que era un genio, se adulaba el mismo para continuar con lo que iba a decir.- es como una lámpara y un tomacorriente.

Sakura lo miraba confundida, porque veía a Sasuke con una pose, tan seguro de si mismo por lo que había dicho, mientras que el pequeño Itachi lo veía con confusión.

-¿Cómo una lámpara y un tomacorriente?.-le decía mientras arrugaba el entrecejo por confusión

-si, veras cada mujer tiene como su…digamos… su tomacorriente, y un hombre es como una lámpara; al ser mayores, tienen sexo, que es como cuando enchufas la lámpara, la lámpara se prende porque es feliz, y el tomacorriente es feliz si la lámpara es la adecuada; entonces se puede decir que…- Sasuke fue interrumpido por Sakura

-que un hombre y una mujer tiene sexo para encender aparatos y estar felices.- concluía así el tema para su hijo.

-ah.- decía el pequeño quien resolvió sus dudas.- eso es absurdo, tanto escándalo para eso, hmp! Estúpidos niños.

-si jeje.- reía nerviosa la pelirosa

-así que Itachi-chan, nada del tema del sexo otra vez, entendido, menos cerca de Naruto ni de Minato y… será mejor que esperes un poco para que entres con un grupo de tu edad a la academia.- le decía Sasuke

-entendido papá, voy a jugar un poco ¿puedo?.- les pedía permiso a sus padres

-claro que puedes cielo.- le decía Sakura a su hijo quien se fue al jardín dejándolos solos.

-eso fue lo más absurdo que he dicho en mi vida.- reclamaba Sasuke dándose cuenta de sus palabras.

-bueno no salió tan mal, después de todo.- lo consolaba Sakura con una gotita en la cabeza para después ambos seguir con lo que hacían.

Fin del flash back.

Era un hecho, Sasuke no sabía darles clases de educación sexual a sus hijos; pero es que siempre le tenían desprevenido con esas preguntas.

La niña comprendió, y sus ojitos brillaron de la emoción, hasta que otra duda le vino a la cabeza…

-pero mami, ¿cómo los bebes tienen papás?, si las mamás hacen todo el trabajo.- le decía la pequeña con inocencia

-ah bueno es que… ah sí, los papás fertilizan esa semillita con el amor que le dan a la mamá.- le decía a la niña, quien sonrió pues ya sabía cómo "se hacen" los bebes.

-si ya lo comprendo todo, las semillas son pequeñitas al principio, pero el papá le da amor a la mamá crecen hasta convertirse en bebes.- decía con emoción mientras levantaba los brazos.

Este gesto hizo todos sonrieran por la niña, hasta Sasuke quien se había apoyado en el escritorio y cruzado de brazos tenía una media sonrisa.

Naruto se levantaba por el golpe, agarro a Sasuke por el cuello, pero Sasuke no hizo nada y lo veía como poca cosa.

-maldito teme, loco, porque haces eso te voy a partir la cara un día de estos.- decía resignado mientras lo soltaba.

-Hmp.- sonreía Sasuke mientras lo retaba con la mirada.- eso si puedes.- lo retaba

Naruto estaba tan molesto por la provocación

-teme, serás…- pero fue interrumpido por una niña a la que se le hacía común ver a su padre y su tío retándose, que no le detuvo por miedo a lo que le pasara a su papá, más bien porque tenía una noticia que dar

-tío, ya sé cómo se hacen los bebes.- le decía con emoción en sus ojitos

-que bien mikoto-chan.- le decía Naruto mientras le revolvía el cabello.- así que tus padres ya te explicaron sobre…

-sobre la semillita.- le interrumpía Sakura

Naruto tenía una gotita en la frente

Naruto: (pensando) y decían que el inmaduro soy yo, puff da igual.

-si tienes que darle mucho amor a la tía Hinata para que mi primito crezca mucho.- le explicaba la niña a Naruto casi ordenándole.

-no te preocupes mikoto-chan, le daré mucho amor a Hina-chan.- decía Naruto mientras miraba a Hinata con ojos picaros.

Hinata estaba más roja que un tomate por el comentario, Sasuke en cambio miro como cómplice a Sakura, quien fue la única que puso grandes los ojos y blancos por no creer que Naruto haya dicho eso, agarró al rubio por el cuello y le grito

-¡no digas eso enfrente de mi hija!.- y lo soltó diciéndole.- baka y lanzándolo hacia la puerta con su gran fuerza.

La niña alzo los hombros restándole importancia a la actitud de su madre y se fue con su padre quien volvió a cargarla.

Naruto parecía que iba a romper la puerta, hasta que la misma se abrió para que los que estaban adentro vieran a Itachi y Minato con las mejillas juntas y mirándose con rivalidad; así que Naruto, que paso arriba de ellos, se detuvo con su rostro al ser impactado con el pasillo.

-te he ganado.- le decía Minato a Itachi señalándolo

-no es verdad, he ganado yo.- le reclamaba el pelinegro

-no fui yo.-le reclamaba Minato acercando mas su rostro

-no yo.- le decía Itachi con la misma actitud

Estaban a milésimas, retándose con la mirada hasta que Sasuke le dio a su hija a Sakura camino hacia ahí y levanto a cada uno de sus playeritas levantándolos del suelo, uno en cada mano.

-Sasuke-kun ¿Qué haces?.- le decía la ojijade al no entender este acción de su esposo

-créeme sé que sigue, así que lo quiero evitar.- le decía Sasuke con una cara de horror al recordar su primer beso.

Sakura y Hinata entendieron a que se refería y sonreían nerviosamente. Itachi y Minato no entendían muy bien pero de seguro había una buena excusa, tal vez algún día la entenderían.


End file.
